


幸好我们没错过（4）-14-12 Years

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, ME - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	幸好我们没错过（4）-14-12 Years

他们确定关系的第一年，有一回Mark难得抽出时间飞新加坡找Eduardo。

那天晚上，他们一见面就接吻拥抱，很快就滚到床上，来了一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。这本来是极疲倦的，但Mark时差没倒好，半夜就醒了。

他迷迷糊糊里摸不到身边的人，下意识第一反应，就是Eduardo不在身边，自己只是又做了这些年里反复做的梦。

当然，那些梦无一例外少儿不宜，反正都是他跟Eduardo在床上滚来滚去，各种姿势各种体位，火辣得不行，但等Mark在黑暗里一睁开眼，身边、床上、房间里，什么都没有。只有好像永远也不会到尽头的空虚和孤独。

Mark花了点时间才想起自己在新加坡，Eduardo的房子里。

他从床上滚下来，鞋子都没来得及穿就跑去找Eduardo。

此时此刻，他也说不清为什么，但Mark知道自己得看到他才安心。

 

Eduardo的房子也就两层的别墅公寓，Mark很快在书房里找到他。

当时Eduardo在打电话，因为夜里非常安静，电话那边的人又特别激动，声音穿透话筒，听力很不错的Mark在门外几乎一字不漏地听到对方的话。

 

“Dudu，我听说你跟Mark Zuckerberg在一起了？你到底在想什么！你就不怕他再构陷你一次吗？”

“哥……”Eduardo无奈地笑着。

“不行，你立刻分手。”对面打断他，“当年父亲就很不满你跟他做朋友，哈佛那么多世家子弟，你却偏偏跟一个中产阶级的孩子黏在一起。结果呢！”

“哥，过去的事为什么不让它过去呢？”

“Dudu，不是我拿着过去说事。你知道商业里，欺诈过一次的人，就会有第二次，你也在这一行这么多年了，你跟人合作的时候难道不也是先仔细调查过合作者的信用吗。曾经的信用缺失就是白纸黑字，跟他一辈子。Dudu你从小就是个聪明孩子，栽在Mark Zuckerberg身上一次就够了，难道还要第二次？”

“而且这事怎么过去，他当年做的事情让你几乎无法在美国安下心工作，如果不是他，你为什么要离开我们到新加坡！妈妈一直想你回美国……”

 

Mark听不下去了。

他光着脚，觉得一股冰冷的感觉从脚心迅速窜上来，直麻到心里。

Mark转身就回了房间。

十五分钟后，Eduardo回来了。

他轻手轻脚地推开门，看到Mark坐在床上咬手指头。

“怎么起来了？才三点。”Eduardo走过去，温柔地问他。

“时差没倒过来。”Mark平静地说，“你刚去哪里了？”

“有点急事，项目负责人给我打了一通电话。”他解释着，然后躺回床上，打了个哈欠。

Mark忽然压到Eduardo身上去亲吻他的颈脖。

“嘿，Mark。”Eduardo将手指插入他的卷发里，声音软软地拒绝：“我想睡觉……”

“我想要你。”Mark说，手也探进Eduardo的内II裤中。

Eduardo从来都不能真正地拒绝Mark，他很快就在Mark的撩III拨下发出有点不情愿但又甜美的喘息。

 

Mark很介意Eduardo家族戒指的事情。

买婚戒的时候，他问Chris，“Saverin家族的总资产是多少？”

“你又想做什么？”Chris警惕地问。

Mark素有前科，突如其来的念头，通常十有八九不但情商下线，而且极其离谱。

“你说如果我送Wardo一枚价值跟Saverin家族资产一样昂贵的戒指，他会答应我的求婚吗？可以弥补我过去做的事吗？”

“我的上帝！”Chris几乎被他气瘫。

“先不说Saverin家族到底多少资产，有没有价值相等的钻戒让你买，他们家族那些荣耀和历史你怎么计算价值？Mark，算我求你，你一定得答应我千万不要跟Edu问这个，这绝对是对他的侮辱，我保证他会跟你分手的，这次不会有任何机会复合！”

“好吧。”Mark说。

 

感谢Chris的阻拦，Mark没有真的脑缺到去搞那样的天价戒指，求婚还是成功了。

求婚之后是登记，然后是结婚，他们搞了个非常低调的婚礼，参加的只有不到一百个人。

后来有一天在床上，Eduardo骑在Mark身上，笑着问他，“Chris说，你收集了有我13岁那年国际象棋比赛新闻的所有杂志和报纸？”

Mark作为一个Control Freak，并不太喜欢骑乘，但是Eduardo主动时的火辣和热情，完全可以代替Mark在床上全权掌控过程时的征服快感。

“我就知道瞒不过Chris，”Mark郁闷地说，“那天Dustin只把箱子打开了十分钟，Chris就猜出里头是什么了。”

“所以到底为什么？”Eduardo动了动他线条特别优美柔韧的腰，催促Mark回答。

哦，见鬼。Mark咒骂了一声，扣住Eduardo的腰，翻身把他推倒在下面，打开他双腿又进入他。

Mark和他十指紧扣，他俩的婚戒碰在一起。

“因为我一直想怎么补偿你。”Mark说，“那是你得到家族戒指的一刻。我害你摘下Saverin的家族戒指，我给你补一个婚戒，可以吗？”

他亲吻Eduardo。

“家族戒指你戴了9年；我的戒指，你得戴一辈子。”

“好。”Eduardo笑着说。


End file.
